


A Thorned Rose

by Arsene_Phantom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsene_Phantom/pseuds/Arsene_Phantom
Summary: A thing I wrote for my Tumblr followers. Directly copy-pasted from there, so it's probably not my best work, but what the hey? X3During a break, Kokichi sets Kirumi up on a blind date. Or, well, it's supposed to be blind... but Kokichi has big plans for his mommy!Kirumi/Korekiyo fluff. One-shot!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. I wrote this for my Tumblr followers and someone requested I put it onto here, so I figured, why not? Admittedly I did write it in a bit of a rush, which is why the middle is kinda skipped over, but I hope you all enjoy nonetheless.

As the Ultimate Maid, Kirumi Tojo was almost always tied up with some sort of job. Whether it be cleaning a household, organizing books at a library, or destroying the state, she had received just about every request possible from a wide variety of clients. Doing so many jobs left little time to relax, and as such, when the day came where zero requests were left unfulfilled, Kirumi was at a loss for what to do. Should she spend time catching up with some books? Watch a movie? Take a walk around town? The possibilities were overwhelming; just about everything seemed interesting at this point. Anything that could take away the monotony of work was welcome.

Fortunately - or perhaps, unfortunately - Kokichi Oma had offered up a suggestion to Kirumi: a blind date. Supposedly, he knew the “perfect guy” for her, and had already set up a date; it was almost like he was forcing Kirumi to go. Before she knew it, she found herself in a black dress skirt and dark red high heels, fingers closed around the black handle of the restaurant’s glass door.

She took a deep breath, ignoring the sounds of cars zooming by and people chatting it up around her. Her eyes flicked up towards the big neon sign above the door, flashing with various shades of purple, advertising the smoothly-tiled gray building as “Gaku’s Finest Dinners”. Once more, she hesitated, looking back towards the roads behind her. She could drop out and leave; perhaps do something more worthwhile with her time, rather than fall into whatever trap Kokichi had set for her. There was a bookstore right across the street, nestled neatly between a small hardware store and a pawn shop. Perhaps she could buy a novel and spend some time reading it instead…

However, a moment later, she shook her head, chiding herself for even thinking of bailing. _Maybe this isn’t a trick at all… in which case, I would be not only betraying Kokichi’s wishes, but my partner as well._ Her eyes narrowed, and she pulled the door open, striding inside in one swift move.

At the least, considering Kokichi had picked a meeting place for the two, he had certainly chosen well. As soon as Kirumi entered, she immediately took note of the dim purple lights stationed around the ceiling and the black carpet covering the ground. There wasn’t even a receptionist - the restaurant was simply an open space with booths surrounding the edges and a few tables scattered around the center. Each table had silverware wrapped around napkins and several empty glasses set close to the chairs, with a water pitcher in the middle. Several dark red menus were stacked next to the water pitcher - four, to be exact.

There were only a few people sitting at tables and eating, but Kirumi preferred it that way - a restaurant with two many people would have lessened her enjoyment. She took a moment to glance towards the back of the room. Nothing particularly special there - simply another glass door with a sign marked “EMPLOYEES ONLY”. Presumably, that was where the cooking went on.

All in all, while the restaurant looked rather plain, it seemed like Kirumi’s type of place. It wasn’t particularly extravagant, which was exactly what the maid liked about it. Kokichi knows me well, she mused as she looked about. Kokichi had instructed her to sit at the far right corner booth… was her date already there? Her eyes flicked over to the booth idly. Sure enough, there was someone sitting on the left side, though their features were hard to make out in the light. In addition, there were only three menus on the table.

 _I hope I haven’t kept him waiting._ Kirumi cleared her throat as she walked over to her presumed date, taking a seat at the other end of the booth and folding her hands on the table. “I’m terribly sorry if I was late,” she commented for a moment, eyes flicking up towards her date.

However, as she took in his features, her jaw dropped.

“Kokichi said he had somebody special… but I certainly didn’t expect a classmate.” If the bandaged hands, long black-blue hair, and mouth mask weren’t enough to give it away, the smooth voice was. Korekiyo Shinguji let out a low chuckle as his amber eyes looked Kirumi over. Thankfully, he at least had the courtesy to dress up for the occasion - instead of his usual militaristic clothing, he had a brown suit with a black tie and dark red dress shoes, and wasn’t wearing his hat.

 _… Of course his trick would be something like this._ “S-Sir Shinguji,” Kirumi commented, biting her lip as she sighed. “I’m terribly sorry about this. Kokichi simply forced me into this, and I didn’t want to leave my date sitting at a table alone… I assumed he wouldn’t have the gall to take time out of the days of my classmates.” She shook her head, closing her eyes in slight irritation, before looking back at Korekiyo.

“Well, Kokichi has always advocated for our relationship.” Korekiyo shrugged, holding one palm out in a dismissive gesture. “I had no plans for today, so there is no need to apologize. You’ve already come here, so we might as well have our date, correct?” He reached over and grabbed onto the water pitcher on the table, pouring himself a glass of water. He then set the pitcher closer to Kirumi, eyes having a slightly amused glint. “And please, call me Korekiyo. We are on a date; there is no need to be so formal.”

Kirumi couldn’t hold back a small blush springing to her cheeks. “O-Of course. Forgive me.” She mentally cursed herself; thirty seconds in and she had already been embarrassed? She was supposed to be the Ultimate Maid; a paragon of elegance and excellence. She took a deep breath to regain her composure before pouring her own glass of water, filling it to about halfway before setting the pitcher aside. “Have you decided on an order?” she inquired as she grabbed one of the remaining menus on the table, opening it up.

“Hmmm…” Korekiyo put a finger to his chin, bending down and picking up the menu next to him. He took a moment to flip through, turning each page delicately, before saying, “I believe I decided on some ramen. Specifically, this kind with tofu.” He sized it up for a moment more before putting the menu to his side. “It’s fairly cheap, so I will be able to afford it, and I always had a soft spot for tofu.” He chuckled, putting a hand to his mouth mask.

Kirumi couldn’t help but smile a little. “Sir Sh - I mean, Korekiyo… there is no need to pay. I will be doing that,” she offered as she flipped through the menu. There were all sorts of food choices here, though most of it seemed traditionally Japanese - dumplings, gyoza, the like. After a few moments, her eyes rested on the sushi section - specifically, the “California roll plate”. _I suppose I’ll take that…_ She set her menu down and neatly folded it up.

“Please, I insist. I brought enough money to serve the both of us.” Korekiyo raised his hand, bowing his head politely. “You need not squander your money on this date. One of your caliber should spend it on more… beautiful things.”

Kirumi hesitated for a moment, processing the implications of Korekiyo’s words. … Hmm…? “What do you mean by that, exactly?” she inquired, feeling a bit cautious as she sized up the anthropologist. Unfortunately, his expression betrayed nothing; all she could see was his cool and composed visage.

“Kukukuku…” Korekiyo crossed his arms onto his shoulders, leaning forwards slightly with the zipper of his mask shifting a little, almost as if he was grinning. “Kirumi, you are an exceptional human being. To devote yourself to your work completely, putting it above the lives of others… that is something that even I could not hope to do. You shouldn’t need to waste your currency on something you’re not particularly interested in,” he assured, grabbing onto his glass of water, unzipping his mask, and taking a swig. Unfortunately, he zipped the mask back up too quickly for Kirumi to see if there was anything intriguing under it.

… Wait, why would there be anything interesting underneath his mouth? Kirumi shoved the thought away, blushing a little at Korekiyo’s praise. _He’s simply saying what he sees in me… he speaks like this to everyone_ , she tried to reassure herself. Surely he wasn’t interested in a simple servant like her. “Korekiyo, I-I’m perfectly interested in this date. I simply wasn’t expecting you, was all,” she said, stammering just a little.

Korekiyo studied her for a few moments, bringing two fingers to his chin, before nodding. “Hmm. I see. I am simply making sure. Regardless, please, allow me to pay. As Gonta would say, I would prefer to be the gentleman in this situation.” He chuckled and brushed back a lock of his hair. “Now, then… while we wait for our waitress, let us talk. Has Kokichi been doing well?”

As Korekiyo brought up a more casual conversation topic, Kirumi felt herself relax slightly, smiling a little. “Well, aside from setting me up on this date? He’s been doing quite well. I’m gradually helping to make his diet more healthy… if he wants me to be his ‘mother’ then I suppose I will have to look after him as if he was my own child,” she mused, waving a hand dismissively. “Regardless…”

Everything from there seemed to pass so quickly. The two talked, the waitress arrived and took their orders, the two talked some more, the waitress brought their food, and they ate in silence. It all seemed to pass by so quickly.

Too quickly.

“Thank you for the meal, Korekiyo,” Kirumi commented, feeling much more relaxed as she daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin. The food was a little spicy for her tastes, but it was certainly delicious. “I enjoyed our… date. You had better not tell Kokichi, though,” she chastised, with a hint of a joking tone in her voice.

Korekiyo nodded in understanding, folding his hands behind his back as he stood up. He had already paid the check, so all that was left was for the two to leave. “And now is where we go our separate ways,” he noted. “I enjoyed our date as well, Kirumi. You were an excellent conversation partner. May you continue to improve your beauty.” With that comment, he started for the restaurant’s door, ready to leave.

“Wait.”

Before she could stop herself, Kirumi cut in sharply, causing Korekiyo to hesitate. He turned his attention back to Kirumi, folding his arms with a slightly amused look in his eye. “Hm? What is it?”

“I… Would…” Kirumi couldn’t stop herself from blushing. Confound it all, her composure was falling again. Why did Korekiyo, of all people, bring her to a loss for words nearly every time they spoke? “… Would you care to walk with me to my home?” she managed, raising one hand a bit to try to hide her face. “I do not live far from here… it simply feels wrong to part ways here.”

“Hmmm.” Korekiyo mulled over the question, fingers tapping a bit on the nearby table. “… I don’t see why not. You will have to lead the way, but I have nothing planned for today, so I would be more than willing to accompany you.” He bowed his head, gesturing towards the door. “After you, Kirumi.”

Kirumi bit her lip, nodding a bit as she strode forwards, opening the door up. She couldn’t help but feel strangely… happy. It was a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. This wasn’t her normal “servant doing her job” happy, or her “everything went according to plan” happy… it felt like a different kind of joy, one that she wanted to experience more of. It was such a strange sensation, but one she liked nonetheless.

As the two walked, she found herself performing a bold move, and slowly slipping her hand into Korekiyo’s. While there was no verbal response, she did feel a faint hint of tension, before the anthropologist relaxed, fingers closing around her own. The two walked in silence, having drained all of the conversation out on their date. There was nothing more to say; with a simple gesture, both had exchanged all of the words they needed.

After a few minutes of walking, the two arrived at Kirumi’s home - a large, expensive-looking mansion in the middle of town, surrounded by a black gate with various plants lining the outside. Kirumi simply smiled, bowing and doing a little curtsy. “Once again, thank you for our date, Korekiyo. I enjoyed myself very much.” _Hmmm… I wonder…?_ She subtly tapped her cheek with one finger, seeing if Korekiyo would get the hint.

It seemed that wasn’t the case. Korekiyo nodded politely. “If you wish, you may ask me out again sometime. Is there anything else you wanted to exchange before we part ways at last?”

 _… I suppose I will have to take things into my own hands._ Despite Kirumi’s initial hesitation, she felt strangely calm about the idea dancing in her mind. There was almost no question about whether to do it or not; it simply felt… right. “One more thing.”

She stood up on her tiptoes, planting a small kiss on Korekiyo’s cheek. As she stood up straight again, she took a moment to savor the slight widening of his eyes, and him touching the spot where her lips had touched. “That is all. Thank you for the date, Korekiyo.” She performed another bow, once again feeling that strange joy inside her, only in a larger burst.

With that, she opened up the gates of her mansion, and strode inside calmly, as if it was just another day.


End file.
